Phantom
Phantom was the Bloon King during the third, fourth, and fifth war. Stats Health: 28,000. Speed: 1/4 Red Bloon. Appears: Round 100 on Extreme Tracks. Immunities: Light-based attacks. BGM: Simple Sight (As usual I want you to listen to this as you read the page) Backstory He was raised under the cruel and nefarious rule of his father, Venom. He never really had an interest, or prime skill he excelled in. What he was known for; however, was his military and leadership prowess. His father couldn't have been more proud of what was to come of the Bloon Empire after his death. After the king's eventual death, Phantom was thrown into power and immediately began reforms. The spearhead of all war projects, Phantom had assisted and designed many of the innovations that came out of the third war, like the M.O.A.B and ceramic armor shell. After the loss of the third war, him and his plans were in disarray, but the bloon people still supported him. And so, when times were dire, he smashed upon the Bloon Empire a fourth war, as he suspected the monkeys were at their weakest. We attended high official meetings about their new secret weapon: The Brutal Floating Behemoth. And so it came to be, the war machine went in with his three sons to the final battle. His youngest son, Gaia never returned from the fight, and his two elder sons returned mortally wounded and at a loss. And even succeeding his previous failures, he still held hope. And so, hundreds of years later (Bloons have long lifespans in comparison to monkeys), he subjected the world to a fifth apocalypse, lasting the longest of every major conflict to hit Eurasia. Decades flew by as neither side decided to back down. And so, when Phantom went into the last strike himself, riding his acclaimed war blimp, the Z.O.M.G, his life was cut short. Him and his last doomsday weapon were brought to earth, in a fiery explosion that rocked the world, as the war came to an end. His eldest son, Electro, was passed on to the throne on that day. And so HIS story unfolds, as a new chapter in the age of the world begins... Abilities *Darkness Chills (Passive): Towers dont even dare to use their specail abilities in his presence. *Darkness Calls: Summons 20 Shadow Bloons onto the track from his location. Rare use. *Darkness Awaits: Darkens the screen, making it harder for the player to see. Duration of anywhere from 4-8 seconds. Uncommonly used. *Darkness Consumes: Envelopes himself in his shadow clouds, gaining 1 AD for 5 seconds, but slowing down by 10%. During this time he cannot use other abilities either. Used uncommonly. *Mask of Silence: Completely negates a towers right to attack. Lasts 10 seconds, and cannot be used again until the previous tower is no longer silenced. Towers get a black ring of flowing energy surrounding them. Common. *Nightmare Orbitals: The two black clouds of darkness that spin around him grow in size. Any tower smacked by these will take 4 damage, along with being pushed farther onto land like usual. Uncommon. Lasts 6 seconds. *No More Monkeys: Deals 3 damage to all Monkey towers. Common. *Deep Presence: Vanishes for 3 seconds, dealing 2 damage to the closest tower by appearing behind them, and then returning to the track. *The Black Storm: He stops moving, then a bunch of large black magical comet-like projectiles will fly in on random y-axis locations from the left of the screen. All towers hit take 6 damage. Very rare. Appearance Phantom is a deep, and dark purple color, with two dark blue eyes, and a crown made of black shadows. He has two small clouds of darkness surrounding him, which pushes towers close to the track backwards until they aren't effected anymore. The size of a Pink Bloon. Trivia *Every time the song hits its drop in the BGM, he laughs a deep bellowing laugh. **This happens whenever The Black Storm is used, as well. *Was the cause of majority of the six wars, him starting half of them alone. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses